Cullen Drabbles
by BiteMeEdward1918
Summary: Just little Cullen stories that pop into my head. they may be set before Twilight, in any of the books, or after BD. Please review! Luv u all!
1. Nightime

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but my B-Day is coming up! Maybe I'll get it then! Lol…**

**Bella POV, After BD**

It was 7:00 at night, and Edward and I were sitting in living room of our cottage. Renesmee was sitting in the chair by our fire place, dosing off. All of her gentle curls were bouncing a little every time she breathed. Edward and I loved watching her sleep. She always looked beautiful, cuddled up under a blanket, while she slept peacefully. I looked over at Edward, and he was totally absorbed in Renesmee. He finally looked at me.

"I think she's out," he said quietly.

He went over, and picked her up. She cuddled up in his arms as we walked her over to her room. She let out the most perfect little yawn, and her eyes barely opened.

"Go back to sleep Renesmee," I told her gently.

She nodded, and in her adorable voice said, "Okay. I love you Mommy and Daddy. Goodnight."

I kissed her little forehead, and Edward did the same. She was out within seconds. Edward tucked her in, and we walked out of her room.

We went back into the living room. Edward got a sudden look on his face.

"Alice wants to take us hunting because she had a vision of some mountain lions and grizzles out tonight," He said rolling his eyes. "She is sending Jake and Seth over here to watch over Nessie while we're gone."

"Well… even though I want to stay like this forever, I'm really hungry and haven't eaten in a couple of days." I said, frowning.

"We can stay here all night if you want, Mrs. Cullen," he said, kissing me between the words.

Then Jake and Seth walked in. "Ewww, I didn't sign up to watch a kissing fest! Get a room!" Jake said while making disgusted faces. Seth just stayed in the doorway, laughing quietly to himself.

"You know, I was going to wake up Renesmee so you could see her, but I don't think I will now…" I said nonchalantly, getting up from the couch.

"Come on Bells, be cool" Jake said seriously.

"Night Jacob," I said brightly. "Oh, and Seth… I'll pay you 150 bucks to make sure Jake doesn't bother Renesmee tonight!"

"Sweeeet!" said Seth. Jacob looked over at him, pissed off. "Sorry, my bro! I made a bet with Paul and Jared, and lost. 50 bucks is what I need to give the, and I'm fresh out of cash!" Seth said, shrugging.

"Alright then, have fun!" I said with a huge smile as I walked out of my house with Edward's hand around my waist.

When we stepped outside Edward looked at me."Wow, love. I didn't think you had it in you."

"New surprises every day," I murmured to him, kissing him softly as he picked me up and put me in his arms.

"Let's slow down and enjoy the stars tonight," Edward said. "Plus, I kind of want to hear Jacob yelling after to us. He thinks we were joking."

"We have forever," I said looking up at the stars. I looked back behind my shoulder and shouted loudly," Jake, we weren't joking! Have fun!"

Edward laughed and kissed me as we set off to meet Alice.

**Hope you liked it!!! Do you guys want me to continue this? I have some ideas, but need your advice! Please also check out my profile and my other story. I need reviews to finish both of them, so please review!**

**~BiteMeEdward1918**


	2. Whipped Cream Fight

**Hey guys! This was a spur of the moment idea I just got, so it may not be amazing. I think its pretty funny, though! It is set after BD.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, so Stephenie doesn't have to rub it in my face!**

**Emmett POV**

"I'm bored, Uncle Emmett!" said Renesmee. Jasper and I were babysitting her while Bella and Edward visited their "meadow". I wonder what's so special about that place… and exactly what they do there. I mean, Rose and I prefer a bed to the grass…

"Let's go into the attic to find something to do, Nessie," Jasper suggested.

I carried Nessie up the stairs to the attic, and we started to dig up mine and Jasper's old pranking materials.

"I found it," I said. "Ness, these are our whipped cream guns!"

"It fits 15 bottles of whipped cream into each of the guns. There are 3 of them," Jasper explained.

"I like whipped cream!" Nessie said with a big grin. I still don't understand how anybody likes human food. Grizzles are way better.

"Do you want to try them out, Ness?" asked Jasper.

"Yes! What do we do with them?" asked Renesmee curiously.

"We attack people!" I said, lifting my niece on my shoulders.

"Auntie Alice is shopping, Grandma Esme is getting some flowers, and Grandpa Carlisle is at work, so we can attack Auntie Rosalie!" Renesmee said happily.

"I like the way you think, Nessie" I said, giving her a pat on her head. "Let's go get some whipped cream!"

**Rosalie POV**

I sat upstairs in my room brushing through my golden hair. I looked fabulous today. My Abercrombie skinny jeans were fitting me just right, and my new silky light blue top was the perfect color. Nothing was going to mess them up. **(pics on profile)**

All of a sudden, Jasper, Emmett, and Renesmee barged in the room with our whipped cream guns.

WAIT!

NO! NOT THE WHIPPED CREAM GUNS!!!!!!!!

It all happened in slow motion. Tons of whipped cream shot out at me, as a cringed in fear. After Emmett was done screaming, "ATTACK!" I looked at myself in the mirror. My perfect hair and my new outfit were ruined!

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN!!!!!!!!"

**Hope you enjoyed. Review please!! If you have any ideas, feel free to message me!**


	3. Emmett and the Cookie Adventure

**Once again, this is a random idea, and it is NOT perfect. I really want feedback from you guys so that I can fix what I need to, and that goes for all of my stories. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I own the merchandise! **

**Emmett POV- Set Between Eclipse and BD**

Rosalie always complains to me that Carlisle, Edward and Jasper always do nice romantic things for Alice, Esme and Bella, while I sit on my butt plotting whipped cream fights. I can't help that I'm very romantic and that I get distracted easily and- O MY CARLISLE!!! I JUST SAW A BIRD!!!

Anyway, I decided that I should make Rosalie some cookies!!!! It's a brilliant idea! Edward does that for Bella all the time and Bella always gets happy! I went over to Bella, who was sitting on the couch while Edward was playing her lullaby for her.

"Hey, Bella," I said scaring her from behind.

"What do you want, Emmett?" Edward said, rolling his eyes. Gosh, he can be so mean sometimes!

"I heard that Emmet!" Edward said, rolling his eyes once again.

"It's fine Edward. What's up, Emmett?" Bella said. See, Edward! Bella is nice, even if she is really clumsy!

"What is your favorite type of cookies?" I asked.

"Hmmm…" she said as if she were putting a lot of thought into it. Gosh, it's just a cookie! "I think chocolate chip is the best." She said finally.

"Thanks!"

Luckily, we had some chocolate chip cookie dough for when Bella gets hungry, so I didn't have to go out to the store.

There's only one problem- I've never made cookies. I would ask Esme for help, but she and everybody else just left to go hunting. Bella was up in Edward's room sleeping, and last time I woke her up Edward got _REALLY_ mad at me. At least I have directions.

Unfortunately, I was trying to open the package, and I ripped the directions because I got mad at it. Then I realized there was a little pull tab. Opps!

I tried to remember what to do. There was something about turning on the oven on at 400, and putting them in for about an hour and a half!

I put the big glob of dough onto a sheet and put it into the oven. I wonder how they become round…

About ten minuets later, I heard Bella come downstairs.

"Emmett, why do I smell smoke?" Bella said cautiously.

We both turned around and saw thick, black smoke coming out of the oven.

"Oh crap."

We rushed over, and the cookies were on fire! Bella got the fire extinguisher, and all of the fire and smoke were gone.

"Emmett, may I ask what the hell you were doing?" Bella asked with a confused look on her face.

"I was making cookies!" I said. Wasn't it obvious?

"The oven should be at 350, by the way. And first you have to form the cookie dough into little circles." Bella said. Oh… now I get how they're round!

Bella found some more cookie dough in the back of the cabinet, and we made them over again.

"Why are you making cookies anyway?" Bella asked curiously.

"It's a surprise!" I said with a smile.

When the cookies were done, they looked really good. I let Bella have one for helping me out. Rosalie could have the rest. Bella said that they tasted good. I was a little disappointed that I couldn't taste my creation, but at least Bella thought it was good.

Later that night, Rosalie was up in our room, and I decided that was when I should give them to her. I walked up with a tray of the cookies. Rosalie looked up at me.

"Emmett, why do you have cookies?" Rosalie asked me, apparently confused.

"I made them for you! I waned to be more romantic!" I said happily.

Rosalie looked at the cookies for a long time. Then she finally looked up at me and spoke.

"Emmett, this is the sweetest thing you've ever done for me, thank you!" Rosalie said, giving me a kiss.

"I'm glad you like them!" I said, kissing her back. I told her the whole story about my first attempt. By the end of my story, she was laughing hysterically.

"Emmett, like I said before, that's so sweet. There's only one small problem."

I waited for her to answer as she let out a couple of other laughs.

"We can't eat cookies!"

Damn it!

**Ha, ha! Better luck next time Emmett! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
